Forbidden Ice
by emma.rosaly
Summary: Princess Elsa has had some dramatic changes in her life where she is left to make big decisions while battling to control her powers. Her life is turned upside down when she meets a young man, Jack Frost that shows her a whole new side of herself. Will she be able to control herself and be able to live with the decisions she has made? Or will things come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Elsa's POV**

I ran frantically through the hallways of the castle dodging servants, statues, stairwells and specifically my sister Anna, who was too close behind me; keeping up to every step I took. I felt my body sinking slowly as I took each step. My heart beat was pounding out of my chest with each one of my breaths attempting to keep up. The words I just heard were repeating over and over in my mind. All I could hear was my heart and the utter silence of everything around me. Anna was screaming for me to stop, for me to turn around. Her cries were deafening, but yet I still heard nothing. I had finally reached my room, and lunged for the handle as I scrambled to open the large door that was oddly too big for my small framed self. I collapsed on my bedroom floor just as I shut door. As I fumbled to lock the door, I heard Anna panting on the opposite side; I could feel her cries as she urged me to open up. I couldn't. I couldn't bear to lift my head up as I sat with my knees to my chest. The tears were pouring and I felt like I had been stabbed in the back.

**A Day Earlier**

"We will return in 7 days my dear, surely you and your sister will mAnnage", my mother stated as she was making her way to the carriage with numerous servants trailing behind her with luggage.

"Do you have to go?" I whined, knowing that I would be lost without them.

"You will be fine Elsa", my father said while he knelt towards me and kissed my forehead.

Anna came rushing down the staircase yelling "Wait! Don't leave yet!"

My parents turned to Anna, and a smiled appeared on their faces. Somehow, no matter what Anna did, she was always the golden child, the baby, the one that caused them less heartache; unlike myself.

My parents each gave Anna a kiss and a hug and waved goodbye to the two of us, as we stood at the doorway. I felt an ache in my gut. Seven days was just too long. I needed them here, with me. As I was lost in thought I didn't notice my younger sibling twirling around asking me what we should do today.

"Nothing", I said and stormed past her to make my way to my bedroom.

Anna trailed behind me. "You must want to do something", she said.

"No, go away Anna", I said without making eye contact. Soon enough, she turned back around and began in the opposite direction.

When I reached my bedroom, I locked the door behind me. My room was grand, with overly large furniture dispersed here and there throughout the room. It had a beautiful view from the balcony that overlooked the small village of Arendelle. I nabbed a book off of my shelf and slumped into a large blue arm chair in the corner of the room, facing the balcony. The book was made up of different people's stories with magical powers and how they controlled them. I found myself infatuated with one story in particular about a boy that could control ice and snow. I read it over and over trying to understand how he eventually controlled it. The similarities between myself and this boy was remarkable. I was cursed at birth with similar powers; however the controlling part was lacking in my department. I yearned to know how to control them. At any given moment, my hands will let out snow and ice and freeze anything that is in its path. This is why I stay alone in my room; away from anyone so I don't hurt them, especially Anna. Anna is aware of my powers, but she doesn't understand why I can't just be around her or why I shut everyone out. However, for the kingdom that my parents rule as King and Queen, they do not know about my powers. I keep them from the people of Arendelle to protect them, and to protect myself. My parents are the only ones that truly understand, they are the only ones that get me, which is why I was so sad for them to leave.

I woke with a bang. I looked around the room, I was still in the arm chair. I must have fallen asleep while reading. I jumped when I heard another bang.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" I responded to the unknown female voice coming from the opposite side of my door.

"It's me, Helen. Could you make your way downstairs as soon as possible?"

Helen was one of our servants; she has been with us since I was born

"Yes, Helen. Thank you", I responded.

I stumbled my way to my armoire, and peered at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I brushed off my dress, and made my way downstairs.

When entering the downstairs, it was an odd dull silence. I scanned the room quickly noticing Anna was sitting with her head down in her hands. The silence was eerie and not comforting at all. I turned my head left to right to look for a clock, what time of day was it anyways? How long did I sleep for? What did they need me for? Why was it so silent? Why was Anna so upset? My mind was racing from question to question.

"Elsa".

My thoughts were interrupted when a tall man with a grey moustache said my name.

"Yes?" I said looking up to him.

"You may want to sit down; I have some things to tell you". He said

"Oh, alright then", I said, stumbling through my words as I try to control my thoughts.

I took a seat across from Anna. I stared at her, hoping she would look up at me to give me some warning on what I was going to hear, but she continued to keep her head down. My eyes turned to the man, who approached me.

"I'm sorry to report, Princess, but your parents did not make it to their destination. Their ship was meant to arrive early this morning, but there was no sign of them. There was a terrible storm off the coast yesterday, and we are afraid to announce that the King and Queen of Arendelle are reported to be swept away by the sea. I'm so sorry for your loss".

I stared at this man, trying to comprehend the words he had just told to me. My body sank, my heart sank. I felt nothing. I glanced back at Anna who was looking at me with glossy eyes. I stood up, still in shock. I approached the man face to face.

"Who are you to tell me my parents are dead!" I exclaimed.

He muttered something as he was caught completely off guard. I ignored him. My rage was building; my sadness was creeping through to my eyes. I could feel my palms pulsating with cold icy shards building at my finger tips. I turned to look at Anna, she was about say something but I cut her off.

"This is not right, they can't be dead!" I yelled.

I turned back to the man and pushed him out of my way as I ran towards the stairwell. I needed to escape before the ice escaped me. I needed to be alone. I ran as fast as I could, and I could hear the yells coming from behind me. I needed to get away to my hiding spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Elsa's POV**

I felt like my world was being swallowed up after hearing about the death of my parents. The days grew longer, and my pain of being found out by the town of Arendelle was becoming harder and harder. I had shut Anna out more than ever, but deep down inside, I knew I needed her. She was the only one that knew about me, about the power that I held. It felt like days had passed, but in fact it was years. I was now at the age of 21 and Anna was 18, it has been three years since I had heard the dreadful news about my parents. I had shut everyone out for months, trapped inside my icy walled room. I was now aware that my powers were controlled by emotions, but to get my emotions under control was another task all together.

I heard Anna approaching my room as I gazed up at the ceiling while lying on my bed.

"Elsa, the snow!" Anna exclaimed.

I jumped up off the bed to find snow completely covering my bed covers. I was completely unaware that I was creating a snow pile beneath me.

"I'm sorry", I said. "I don't know how it happened, I.. I was just thinking".

"Elsa, it's fine, really. We will have this cleaned up in no time. Helen!"

I felt like I was a child that wet the bed, I just could not control it. It was so embarrassing and so frustrating.

Helen rushed in and started to scoop up the snow, as if she has been doing it her whole life. I turned away, knowing my cheeks were turning red.

"I'm going to go for a walk", I said towards Anna.

"Okay, make sure to be back by noon, for your dress fitting".

"Yes, I remember", I nodded and headed to the door.

As I left the castle, I felt like a weight had been lifted. I loved the outdoors; I loved the crisp cool breeze in the summer air, the way the birds sounded. I just enjoyed being away, I felt like I was free. I headed towards the gate when I just had an urge to run. I began running at a fairly good pace. As I got to the gate, I didn't slow down. I whipped open the door, and took off. As I dodge people, I could hear gasps and whispers.

"Is that Princess Elsa? Where is she going? Why is she running? Her coronation is tomorrow night. Is she leaving Arendelle?"

The whispers were driving me further and further away, I just needed to be alone. When I finally reached the woods, I collapsed under a tree to catch my breath.

"Need a drink of water?"

I jumped, when I heard the voice come from behind me. I turned to see a young man with dark brown hair staring back at me. He was holding out a small water canteen.

"Ah, umm, I'm alright. Thank you", I stuttered.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit out of breath", he said.

"No, no, I'm fine", I said while standing up.

He approached me and then stopped in his tracks. He looked up at me again and then knelt to his knees.

"I'm sorry Princess Elsa, I.. I didn't realize it was you" he said with his head down.

"Oh, it's alright. I was just out for a walk. And you are?"

He raised his head and took a step forward again.

"My name is Jack Frost, it's a pleasure to make an acquaintance with you Princess", he said as he reached his hand out.

I avoided his hand, but instead stared at him to get a better look. He was about my height with brown pants and a tan shirt. He looked young, but not too young. He had deep brown eyes. I realized I was staring and I think he realized it too. He lowered his hand and smirked.

"Are you lost?" He said. "I was just out for a walk myself, if your lost I can help you back.."

"No" I said cutting him off. "No, I'm not lost, just getting some fresh air".

"I see", he said.

Our conversation was beginning to become awkward, so I began to turn to continue on my walk.

"Mind, if I walk with you?" Jack piped up.

"Ah, sure", I said.

Jack made his way up to my side where he was about arms length away from me. I could see him much more clearly now. His hair was lightly brushed over his eyes and his smile was remarkably white.

"So" he said, "do you go for walks often out here? It's not too often I run into a Princess on my daily walks".

"No, not too often, only when I need to think", I responded. I felt like our conversation was very one sided, I didn't have anything to say.

"Say, isn't your coronation tomorrow evening?" he said.

I was surprised that he remembered.

"Yes, it is"

"Big steps for a Princess, are you excited? I know the town is."

"More nervous than anything", I responded.

"Nah, nothing to be nervous about", he began "being the Queen will be easy, and besides you've been doing a fine job now as it is".

I felt a smile coming over my face. I haven't felt a real smile in a long time.

"Thank you", I gleamed.

"Hey, have you ever been down to the lake before?" Jack said.

"No I haven't, where is it?"

"Follow me!" Jack said before taking off down a beaten down path.

I rolled me eyes, but took off after him.

**Chapter 3 and 4 will be up tomorrow! Please leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have decided that I am going to write this story entirely in Elsa's POV. I really appreciate anyone that is taking the time to read my story. I have had this idea playing on my brain for a while and finally have gotten the courage to write it. It is my first fanfic, so bare with me. Thanks again and please write a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The path way was becoming more and more narrower as I caught up to Jack. He kept turning his head back to make sure I was still behind him. I gave him a smile at one point when our eyes locked, he smirked and kept running. Finally Jack came to a stop, and whipped around to look at me. I stopped a few feet in front of him to catch my breath.

"We're here", he said. He turned around and spread his arms out as to display what was in front of him. I looked over his shoulder to see the most magnificent view of a lake. It was breath taking. There were birds everywhere, and the sound of silence and peace was overwhelming.

"It's beautiful", I said. "How did you ever find this?"

"I came here a lot with my family, but now I just come here to get away and to think", Jack responded. "Come down here, you can get a better look", he reached for my hand to assist me down the hill. I hesitated, but I felt calm, so I grasped his hand for support. He smirked as he led me down the hill to a large boulder. Jack released my hand and sat on the massive rock in front of us. "Come sit", he motioned to me.

I made my way over to the boulder and sat down beside him, facing the lake. I looked at the lake and then turned and looked at Jack. He was still staring at the lake. I'm not sure why, but I felt at ease sitting beside this complete stranger.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Princess, what do you like to do?" Jack said as his head turned towards me catching me off guard.

I had no idea how to respond, I spend my days in my room, and alone so I don't freeze anyone?

"Well" I began, "I don't really do a lot ,I like to read I suppose".

"Read? What do you like to read Princess?" Jack said.

"Please just call me Elsa, and I've been reading a book called Majestic. It's about people that have magical powers and how they can control them. It's very interesting". I couldn't believe I just told him that's what I'm reading, he is going to think I'm nuts.

"Like sorcery?" Jack said.

I nodded.

"That's pretty neat actually, I've heard of people having these powers but never read about it. How do they get them? Jack asked.

"Well, most are born with them, or cursed I guess", I felt like I was telling him too much, but I continued. "And they can be controlled by all sorts of things, like for instance this one person has the power to create ice and snow from their finger tips; but the power is controlled by their emotions. They have a hard time controlling them because they are very emotional and scared they will be found out by other people".

Jack stared at me as if to comprehend everything I said about 'this person'.

"They shouldn't be scared, it's a unique power and they should be able to embrace it. Who can say they can shoot ice and snow from their fingers? Not too many people. I think it's a pretty neat talent, not a curse at all." Jack said.

"Yeah" is all I could respond. I just sat there wishing I could tell him this person, was me.

It was silent for a few moments afterwards as Jack and I just sat there staring at the lake. The sun was becoming so hot, I felt like I was beginning to sweat. I looked up at the sun, and realized it must be almost noon, and that I should get back. I jumped off the rock and turned to Jack.

"I must go, I need to get back to the castle" I said hastily.

"I can walk you there if you would like" Jack said.

"No that's alright, I should make it back fine" I said. I looked at Jack and then back to the lake, then back to Jack. I wasn't sure what to do.

"It was very nice meeting you Princess.. uh.. Elsa" Jack stammered out.

I smirked. "It was very nice meeting you too Jack". I turned on my heel to make my way back up the hill when I realized that I may never see Jack again. I turned around to face Jack again who was still watching me.

"Would you like to come to my coronation tomorrow evening?" I asked.

"I'd love to" Jack responded.

"Great, it begins at 6, there is a ball afterwards. I'll see you then"

"Until then, Elsa", Jack bowed.

I smiled and turned back towards the hill.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be posted later today! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, chapter 4! Thank you to Felidaes' Tale and GodzillaMan1000 for the favorite's and to GodzillaMan1000 for the follow!  
**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"It's too tight Anna!" I gasped for air.

"Just hold still!"

I was clinging for dear life onto my bed post as Anna was tying my dress up. I could not breathe, it was just too tight.

"Shall I take it out some?" said the overly large seamstress.

"YES!" I shouted

"NO", Anna yelped over top of my own squeals . "It will fit Elsa, I almost have it done. Just a little bit more.. there done!"

I fell to the floor after her last tug.

"Anna! I honestly cannot breathe!" I turned towards the seamstress, "take it out.. NOW!" I ordered.

Anna huffed and helped me back up and started untying my dress.

"I don't know why you are so grumpy Elsa, you are supposed to be excited and happy. You're becoming Queen in just under 24 hours!"

I glared at Anna; she knew this was not what I wanted. This was what she wanted.

"I'm trying, it is just hard without Mama and Papa" I said.

Anna's face dropped. "I know", she said.

I knew I hit a nerve, so I opted to change the subject.

"I invited someone to the coronation I met this morning" , I said after Anna finally finished unlacing the back of my dress.

Anna perked up. "Who?" she said.

"A boy I met while on my walk, his name is Jack Frost"

"Ooo" Anna said in a girly tone. She was now facing me. "Is he handsome?"

"Anna, he's a friend" I paused, "but yes, he is". I could feel my face turning red.

Anna was smiling from ear to ear and staring right at me.

"What?" I said

"Nothing, I'm just happy you met a new friend, you tend to close yourself out" Anna said while walking away.

"Well, he is just a friend" I repeated.

* * *

That evening while lying on my bed I began to think about being Queen. Would I be a good Queen? Could I handle it? Could I keep my secret under wraps? So many questions raced through my mind. My mind stopped to think about what Jack said to me earlier that day. Was I already doing a great job? I keep myself far away from the people of Arendelle as possible. My head hurt from all the thinking, so I turned over to turn the light out and crawled into bed. My last night as a Princess.

"Elsa get up!" Anna was racing around my room opening the windows. The light hurt my eyes as I tried to crawl back under the covers.

"Elsa, com'on. It's your coronation day!"

She was overly excited. I finally rose from the bed and made my way downstairs. The preparations for tonight were overwhelming. People were hustling about getting everything ready. Servants were going every which way with glasses, plates and platters of food.

I found my seat at the table where I noticed a letter. I picked it up, it read 'Princess Elsa'. Before I could open it, Anna came rushing into the room.

"That arrived this morning for you. Who is it from?"

I looked at Anna and then back at the letter. "I have no idea" I responded.

I began to open the letter. The writing on the inside was small, but very neat.

_Dear Princess Elsa,_

_It was a pleasure meeting you yesterday, definitely much better walking with someone then alone. I wanted to let you know that I will not be able to attend the coronation this evening, however I hope to attend the ball. I had something that came up that conflicted with my arrangements. I hope you can forgive me, as I was looking forward to seeing you again. Best of luck tonight, and please do not be nervous, you will be an amazing Queen. _

_Kindest regards,_

_Jack Frost_

I looked up at Anna after reading the letter from Jack.

"Well?" Anna said.

"It's from him, Jack. The boy I met yesterday."

"What!," Anna exclaimed before snatching the letter out of my hand. I could see her eyes shifting through each line. Then I saw her face drop when she read that he was not attending.

"I'm sorry", she said "but hopefully he will make it to the ball".

"Yeah, it's not a big deal" I said trying to make it sound truthful, when in fact I was saddened to hear he was not able to attend.

* * *

The coronation went as well as it could. I was nervous, too nervous. My hands were cold as ice, so I made sure to be wearing my gloves in an attempt to conceal the powers. The crown bothered me as well, I felt like my whole body was trapped inside this dress and crown. I couldn't breathe, I began to panic so I left the room as soon as the ceremony was over. Anna came out behind me.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed and this dress is still too tight"

Anna sighed. "It's going to be alright; and besides you have the ball to attend to in a bit, just try to have fun". With that she left me to go back inside.

I left the step and walked down to the courtyard. I needed to blow off some esteem. I took off each glove very carefully and placed them down on the ground. I held my hands out and concentrated. Snow started to form in my hands as I started to rotate my hands in a sphere shape. I shot it out like a snow ball at a tree. I did it again, and again. It felt good. I kept throwing the snow balls with my hands aiming this way and that. I was making the ball bigger as I kept going, harder and stronger with each throw. I felt like I had control.

"You've got quite the arm"

I whipped around to the voice standing behind me.

"Jack!"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So this chapter is kinda short, but a lot happens in it. Thank you to freezeon98 and birdywings for the reviews. As well to freezeon98 for the follow! I really appreciate the feedback! In response to your review birdywings, I decided to just keep Jack's name as Jack Frost throughout the story instead of Overland just because of how the story line is going to go. It is going to be much different than ROTG. **

**I'm not sure when the next time I'll be updating, the next few days are going to be busy, but I'll try to put a chapter up by Saturday! :) Again, thank you so so much! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hi", Jack said.

Hi? That's it? That's all he said. I was panicking. Did he see me throw snow in the middle of summer? Why was he still standing there? Why won't he say anything else? I was in full defense mode. I didn't know how to react. I put my hands down to my side, but my hands were still radiating with ice. I tried to hide them.

"Ah, hi" I stammered. "Glad you could make it"

"Me too", he said. "What were you throwing there?"

My head dropped, he saw me. I was done.

"Ah", I looked around for something to say, but I knew it was too late.

"Is that snow?" he questioned.

"No.. no.. I mean well yeah, but it came from.."

"From your hands", he cut me off before I could come up with an excuse.

My face was red, so I turned away from him. I closed my eyes; I could feel my nerves rising. How could I even respond to that? Before I could even think of anything, I felt my hands in someone's warm palms. I opened my eyes to see Jack standing in front of me, holding my hands. I ripped my hands away from the warm embrace.

"I'm sorry", I began.

"Your hands are so cold" he said.

I was just staring at Jack, and then to my hands. I was so afraid of what I was capable of doing. I looked back at Jack that was now just a few feet away from me. He looked handsome; he was wearing blue and grey pants with a grey over coat; much different then when I saw him yesterday. I felt my eyes scanning him from top to bottom and caught myself staring. He glanced at me and our eyes locked.

"I can't be around you, I'm afraid I will.. " I started

"Freeze me? You won't Elsa" Jack said cutting me off.

"You don't know what I'm capable of", I shuttered.

"But I'm not afraid of you, so you shouldn't be afraid", Jack said so calmly. "You said yesterday that it is controlled by emotions, so it is controllable".

I couldn't bear to look at him, so I turned away. "You should just go and enjoy the party", I said under my breath.

Jack sighed; I knew this was not what he expected. "You should too Elsa", as he turned on his heel towards the castle's entrance.

My mind was racing, I didn't even know this guy but yet he knew my deepest and darkest secret.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Jack turned and faced me with such a heartfelt look.

"Please", I took a step forward, "please, I beg that you don't tell anyone about this..about my curse".

"I would never Elsa, but this is not a curse, it is a gift" Jack said. "Please won't you join me, I came here to see you". He extended his hand towards me.

I just stood there and stared. I couldn't do this to him; I couldn't pretend things were okay. I could hurt him, I just couldn't risk it. Risk being found out by anyone else.

"I can't, I'm sorry", I responded. My heart sank.

Jack's face dropped as if he has just been stabbed in the back. He took a step towards me. "Please my Queen, don't be afraid". And with that, he turned and left the castle.

I could feel tears filling my eyes, my sight was becoming blurred. Every inch of my body wanted to run after him and tell him to stay. But my mind was telling me no, to protect him, to protect the people.

I left the party without another word to anyone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time read this story of mine. Sorry for the late update, it has been crazy these past few days. I wanted to send out a thank you to my new reviews, birdywings and Grace, muchly appreciated!**

**I know there has been some confusion as to why Jack is called Jack Frost and not Jack Overland, because he is human so I just want to clarify some things. Please do not compare Jack to ROTG or Elsa to Frozen. I'm using the characters but I'm creating my own as well. Jack Frost is human, so his hair is going to be brown, although I'm using his name Jack Frost because this is not going to be anything like ROTG. Also, I apologize about spelling Anna's name wrong. I just spelled it the way I thought it was spelled. I watched both movies, but didn't do a ton of research before writing, I just wanted to use the characters and create my own story. So please do not try to compare the two, just enjoy what I have. Anyways, thanks again for all the reading and reviews, I do appreciate your feedback!**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

Weeks have passed since my coronation and the dreadful night of being found out by Jack. I felt awful about it all. I spent many days hidden in my room away from anyone. I was too scared to leave the castle in the off chance that I would run into Jack. Anna tried to console me after I told her what happened, but nothing worked.

"Com'on Elsa, you need to get out, you need to see people. It has been 3 weeks and you haven't left the castle once, let alone leave your room", Anna whined.

"I leave my room!" I protested.

"When necessary" Anna snapped.

I just rolled my eyes. I knew she was right, but what could I do about it? What could anyone do about it?

"Have you even thought to try and reach out to explain yourself to Jack?" Anna said while fumbling through my bookcase.

"No"

"Why not? You should write to him. Like a letter or something. You guys can be pen pals!" Anna exclaimed with excitement.

"I don't think so". I turned on my side on the bed to face Anna. "He will think I'm childish, and being too much of a coward. And besides, he probably doesn't even want to speak to me, or read what I want to say".

"You could try, what do you have to lose?" Anna said while making her way out of my room with a book in her hand.

I turned back onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I raised my hands up into the air and then flicked them back. It soon began to snow in my room with small little snowflakes. They were quickly melting before they hit my bedroom floor. I just stared at the snowflakes pondering this idea of a letter. Would he even read it? He would most likely toss it. But, he told me not to be afraid. This could be a step in the right direction. I jumped up off the bed and ran over to my desk. I grabbed a notepad and began writing.

_Dear Jack_

_Dear Jack_

_Dear Jack.._

I crumbled the paper and began again.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm a monster. _

"Too abrupt" I said to myself and crumpled the second piece of paper. I took a deep breath, and began to write once more.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted at the Coronation Ball. I feel that I have not completely explained myself. As you witnessed at the ball, I am cursed with the power to control ice and snow, or as you like to call it, 'gifted'. It has become more of a burden to me then a pleasure. I have a very difficult time controlling it; however, I am taking it one step at a time. Nobody knows about this power that I hold except my sister and a small number of our staff, so you are one of the few. _

_I would really like to see you again, but until I can handle controlling my powers around you, a letter will have to suffice. Again, I am truly sorry, I hope in your heart you can forgive me. I enjoy talking to you, and I hope we can continue this chat in the near future._

_Sincerely, _

_Elsa_

I read the letter over once more, then folded it and stuffed into an envelope. I wrote '_Jack Frost' _on the front of the envelope with an elegant cursive writing. I was proud of what I wrote, and I hoped he could tell it was sincere. I stood up from my desk to find an icy floor beneath me. I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs with the letter in hand.

"Is that I letter I see?" Anna said when I made my way into the common area. She had a huge grin on her face as if taking full credit for it.

"Yes" I said, "and you're not reading it".

"Awe com'on" Anna whined, "but it was my idea!"

"Not happening". I said while making my way to one of our guards. "Could you please make sure this letter is delivered to Jack Frost of Arendelle?" The guard nodded and made his way outside with the letter.

I gave another smirk to Anna and made my way back to my chambers.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm in such a great mood! Hope you all are as well!**

**A big thank you goes out to birdywings for the review! I am behind in A Winter's Promise, trying to get caught up ! :)**

**Another thank you goes out to Mirria1 and marliesmitchell13 for the favorites**

**And finally, a thank you goes out to my new follower no feels to feel**

**Here is Chapter 7! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 7**

The days still dragged on as Anna would leave some days to go into town. She would come back to tell me all these stories about the people she met and the things she saw. I was jealous of her life, of her freedom. I would leave the castle once in awhile, but only in the court yard, I just wasn't ready to head into town again. My powers seemed to be controlled for the most part mainly because I began wearing my gloves more and more to conceal anything from happening.

The sun was shining on this particular day, so I made my way into the courtyard to enjoy some fresh air. I removed my gloves and began to swirl around snowflakes from here to there. The snowflakes seemed to just disintegrate in thin air. I enjoyed playing with the snow in this warm weather, because I wouldn't accumulate enough snow for it to last. I did however freeze a tree solid, and it remained that way for days. While in the courtyard my mind wandered to Jack, and what he may be doing. If he received my letter, or if he even read my letter. My emotions began to escalate and my snow piles began to grow larger as I continued to think. 'I only wish he would understand my circumstances and be able to put aside my oddly strange habits of freezing things solid', I thought.

"Hey Elsa!"

I whirled around to find Anna standing there staring at me.

"Oh hey there"

"Were you thinking about Jack again?", Anna questioned.

I rolled my eyes.

"You were! Weren't you?", Anna exclaimed. "Elsa, you can't hide it, anytime you start to think about him, your emotions raise which makes your powers go all out of whack. Just look at the snow around you!"

I could feel my face turning red. I knew she was right. For some reason, any time I thought of Jack my powers would go crazy. I tried to just put it in the back of my mind and pretend it wasn't the reasoning, but deep down, I knew it was.

"Well, I don't know Anna", I began. "I'm just lonely I guess, I'm only speak to you and the servants once and awhile, I just need someone else to-"

"To talk to?" Anna said while holding up a letter.

"Is that—"

"From Jack?", Anna said.

My face lit up and I ran over to Anna. "But where?"

"I saw him today in town. He said he was just on his way over to the castle to drop this off, but figured he would just give it to me instead", Anna said.

I extended my hand for the letter. Anna passed it to me with a huge smile on her face. My heart was racing. I could feel it beating through my chest.

Ice began to form around the corners of the envelope as my finger tips touched it

"Ah!", I released the letter as it fell to the ground.

I quickly put my gloves on to conceal this forbidden ice that was releasing itself from my finger tips.

I grabbed the letter and dusted if off.

"I'm—I'm just going to read it in my room", I stammered.

"Okay, but you have to tell me what he says!" Anna demanded.

"Yes, yes I will", and with that I took off to the castle.

I had finally reached my chambers as I shuffled into the room with the letter still tightly grasped in my hand. I locked the door behind me and made my way over to the large arm chair. I slumped into the chair and took a deep breath before breaking the seal on the envelope. I pulled out the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I am so happy and grateful to have heard from you. Please do not apologize for that night, it was very understandable. I caught you off guard and for that I apologize. I did not wish to alarm you or cause you any harm. You shouldn't fear your gift, I think it's amazing. The fact that you can control (and you can control it with practice) snow and ice is magnificent. It is definitely an amazing talent. _

_In regards to our chat, I would love to continue talking to you. I too, enjoy talking to you and learning more about what makes Queen Elsa tick. But what I would enjoy more is seeing you. I know you are afraid, so I will wait until you have no more fear. However, I want you to know Elsa, is that I do not fear you, and I know that I could help you control it, one step at a time. I'd like to show you more of Arendelle, and for you to experience your Kingdom. The lake is waiting for us. _

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_-Jack_

I was breathless. He thinks my powers are magnificent and amazing. I couldn't even think. I wanted to see him so badly and experience my Kingdom with him. This letter was just what I needed. I shot up from my chair and began to the door. I quickly realized that my floor was a glare of ice. Jack had this power over me. I had no control of it around him. My face fell and I burst into tears.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been so busy travelling the last few days I haven't had a chance to sit down with my computer and write. A big thank you goes out to Cookiegurrrlll and birdywings for the reviews, I always love reading what people are thinking! **

**So, I have come up with a different kind of idea to start with this story. When I write, I always listen to music, and they are typically my inspiration for chapters. So! My idea is that I am going to start a soundtrack for each chapter. Each chapter I post, there will be a song that is listed at the beginning of the chapter. You can listen to the song while reading, listen to it afterwards or just not listen at all! It's entirely up to you. I will only post the title and artist of the song since links are not allowed. So, here we go!**

**Song: "Au Revoir – OneRepublic"**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I finally collected myself after feeling like my body was breaking down. Everything came crashing down when I saw the ice appear beneath me after reading Jack's letter. My parent's death, the tension that was between Anna and I, and the fact that I longed to have someone, someone to talk to, someone to love, but the curse always seemed to be the broken bridge that connected me to any of that. I stood up from my bed and brushed myself off. I turned and stared at the tear stains on my pillow. I sighed and made my way over to the balcony. I stared up into the sky as the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. "Why?" I questioned to myself."Why me? Why this, why did you do this to me?". I was looking for someone to answer these questions even though I had no idea who I was talking to. I had no idea who did this to me, or how I was the one that was cursed with this so called 'gift'. I was about to turn to make my way back inside, when my eye caught a glimpse of the moon rising up. It was so big, and so beautiful but yet so magical. I stared in awe at it as it grew bigger as each minute passed by. I could see each and every detail on it, each crater. My mind began thinking up these random scenarios about the moon, and if anyone lived on it and how they overlooked everything here on earth. Maybe they only overlooked certain people, I thought. Maybe, they only over looked people with powers like me. I chuckled at the thought of it. A person, on the moon keeping an eye on magical people here on earth. A smile crossed my face as I thought how silly it sounded, but how Jack would probably be so intrigued about the theory.

My thoughts turned to Jack. What was it about him that made my powers so crazy? My powers are controlled by my emotions, so why Jack? Did I feel something for him? I hardly knew him, but I felt so drawn to him, that I could trust him with anything. He was someone I could talk to. I was so afraid of hurting him that I let my powers get the best of me. I made my way back inside to find Jack's letter. I quickly read over it again.

"_I do not fear you, and I know that I could help you control it, one step at a time."_ I said out loud to myself. What power does he have to control this? To control me? I wanted answers, and he was the only one that seemed willing to help me find the pieces to this puzzle that I lived in. I was willing to take this risk, I was willing to see him again, I had to. I needed this friendship, this help.

I ran downstairs passing Anna in the hall way.

"Where are you going?" Anna yelled from behind.

"I need to find Jack" I said while turning to face Anna.

"But it's getting dark"

"I'll be fine, I'll take one of the horses and be back as soon as I can" I said while fleeing towards the front door before waiting for an answer from Anna.

I made my way into town with one of the castle horses. It has seemed to be forever since I had left the castle grounds. I felt free, but scared all at once. I didn't know where to begin to find him. I had no idea where he lived. The only place I could think of was the lake. I took off galloping through town towards the woods to find the lake. I had to find him.

I had finally arrived to the entrance of the lake. I stood at the top of the hill. All the memories of the first day I met Jack came flooding back into my mind. How he was so kind, and didn't judge me and my crazy stories about magical people. He just listened to everything I said. How genuine he was and gentlemen like. I was drawn to him and felt that I needed him in my life. He was the only one besides family and staff that knew my secret, and for some reason, I trusted him.

I dismounted from the horse and made my way down the hill, carefully watching each and every step. It was beginning to get dark so I made sure to have my lantern close by. I scanned the lake, looking for someone, anyone that could me find Jack.

"Hello?" I yelled out, "is there anyone down here?"

In the distance I could see a small smoke stack coming from a cabin around the side of the lake. I thought this was a good place to start so I began back up the hill to make my way around. But then I heard a small rustling noise coming from behind me. I turned in fear, looking to see if I could see anyone. I had my lantern out as far as I could to see if I could see anything.

"Hello?" I said again. "Is that you Jack?"

I scanned the lake again when my eyes caught sight of another set of eyes staring back at me.

It was not Jack.

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**So glad you came to read my next chapter! Sorry to leave you all on such a cliff hanger on the last chapter. I'm thinking I might update again today as well, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you to birdywings and Keeping-it-Tuff for the reviews! I love hearing what everyone is thinking, I'm always checking my reviews !**

**Another big thank you goes out to my new followers: shiroyuki051700 and Keeping-it-Tuff. Also to shiroyuki051700 for the favorite! I really appreciate all the support! Can't thank you all enough! Anyways, onto the chapter! **

**I couldn't decide on just one song for this chapter, so there are 2 completely different ones! The second one is a HUGE inspiration to this story, so if you want to listen to just one, please listen to 'Between the Raindrops'. Enjoy!**

**Songs: "Feet Don't Fail Me Now – NEEDTOBREATHE"**

**"Between the Raindrops – Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield"**

**Chapter 9**

It definitely was not Jack. I stood there frozen staring back at these eyes. I began to see more eyes appear at a rapid pace. It became clear to me that these weren't even people, it was wolves. I panicked and turned hastily towards the hill to try to make it to my horse that was bucking back and forth trying to escape the fear that was vastly approaching me. As I turned one of the wolves lunged for me, latching onto my cape coat. My breaths were becoming heavy as I was pulled backwards. I quickly detached the cape from my neck and tried to make my way up the hill. I could feel the pack gaining on me with each every step. I could feel their growls and snarls closely behind me. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at my ankle and with a yank I lost my footing. I turned back to see that one of the wolves grabbed me by the foot. As I tried to break free, I realized they were just holding onto my shoe, but squeezing my foot to the point of tears. I kicked my foot back and forth repeatedly trying to escape their grasp. I could feel my hands beginning to grow more and more cold as my pulse was beating harder with each breath that I took. I turned and quickly shot ice directly towards the wolves.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, "GET BACK!". I could feel my anger building and nerves escalating.

Finally the overly large wolf released my foot, but I still felt like I couldn't move. I was shooting ice all around me, encasing myself for protection.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. Why could I not move, I was literally motionless. I knew this was it, this was the end. I was going to be eaten by a pack a wolves surrounded by a melting ice wall. It sounded like such a pitiful death. I took a deep breath and finally moved forward up the hill, dragging my feet behind me.

"ELSA?" I heard from above me. It was him. It was Jack. I was never so happy to see him. To see anyone. He ran down the hill towards me.

"The wolves!" I yelled to him.

As Jack made his way down towards me, I saw he was carrying a large torch. He jumped in between me and the pack of wolves.

"AHH!" he yelled waving his arms in the air and swaying the torch back and forth; attempting to make himself look bigger then he was.

"Can you make it to the horse?" he said over his shoulder to me.

"I can try" I said under my breath. I still felt like I couldn't breathe or move. I managed to lift myself up on my feet, but my foot was throbbing. I could feel my heart beat pulsating through my shoe. I know I was I bleeding as I stumbled my way up the hill. Jack was still waving the torch back and forth as he began backing his way up the hill.

"Go!" he said towards me. "Go to the cabin!"

I turned towards the horse, my foot aching. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't leave him to defend off these wolves.

"Run towards me Jack!" I yelled down to him.

"But I-"

"Run!" I yelled

Jack turned and as soon as he was a foot away from the wolves, I shot ice towards the pack once more. Again and again I shot the ice until he was by my side.

"Get on" he said grabbing me by the arm. Before I could respond he hoisted me up onto the horse alongside himself. We took off, leaving the pack behind.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Jack as he led the horse farther into the woods. At this point, my foot was becoming more and more painful.

"Ah" I gasped while reaching for my foot.

"Your hurt" Jack said, "Hold on, I know there is a clearing up ahead"

Finally we had reached a small field where there were no trees in sight. Jack jumped off the horse and reached up to lift me down. I was so scared I was going to hurt him, my emotions and thoughts were running wild, but I grabbed him as all I could think of was this aching pain from my foot. He set me down on the ground ever so carefully.

"Let's have a look at this" he said while reaching for my foot.

His hands were so warm as he gently removed my ruffed up shoe.

"Ah" I moaned, as the pain was rising with the removal of my shoe.

"Sorry" Jack said, "It's going to be bruised, it looks like you twisted it"

"Is there a cut?"

"A small one, but still should be looked at and cleaned up" Jack said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"May I?" he asked.

I nodded. He lightly dabbed my foot with such ease. Then he wrapped the ankle in the handkerchief.

He looked up at me with such puzzlement "What are you doing out here?", he said.

I looked down, my face turning red. "To find you" I said under my breath.

Jack chuckled, "my letter was that good huh?"

I tried to hide my smile, but I knew it was evident. "I'm just making sure you're not spreading around rumors that the Queen has ice powers"

"Oh, so you don't trust me then do ya?" Jack said with a half crooked smile.

"Well, now I do" as I motioned to my foot.

Jack smiled again. "We need to get you back to the castle".

"Yes" it was all I could say. I was breathless by this whole night.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Thank you for stopping by and catching a read. Here is Chapter 10! I can't believe I wrote 10 chapters all ready! **

**A BIG thank you goes out to my new Followers :** **Ianallison1998 and grtootsie **

**And another BIG thank you to grtootsie for the Favorite **

**Song: "Wings by Birdy"**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It seemed like it was taking forever for Jack and I to ride to the castle, but I didn't mind. Jack insisted we take the longer route to avoid any more running into the wolves. As we rode, we talked. We talked about everything; about our lives, about being Queen, and most importantly, my powers.

"So do they hurt?" Jack asked.

"Do what hurt? My powers?"

"Yeah, they shoot out of your hands, it must hurt"

"No, it's not like that"

"Well, what does it feel like?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing really, it is more of a rush feeling, or a release. Since my powers are usually at their strongest when my emotions are high, it's more of a feeling of the tension being let go".

Jack was silent for a moment, as to comprehend this fascination.

"So where is your family?" I said breaking the silence as well as opting to change the subject.

"My family" he began, "well they all left Arendelle. My father found work elsewhere, so my family followed suit".

"And you? Why didn't you go?"

"I've lived in Arendelle for a long time, and it has just become a part of me, so they said I was old enough to start my own life here. So I stayed and have been living in my parent's cabin by the lake".

"By yourself?"

Jack chuckled, "yes by myself".

"So what do you do?", I questioned.

"You're a nosy one aren't ya?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it was none-"

"Nah, I'm just kidding ya" Jack said cutting me off "I actually sell ice for a living". The horse halted to a stop and Jack turned around to face me. "Say, we should go into business together" he said with a massive smirk on his face.

"Not going to happen Frost"

Jack chuckled and pulled on the reigns to get the horse moving again.

"So you never really told me why you came looking for me?" Jack asked while still looking forward

I could feel my face beginning to turn red.

"Well?" he pushed as he looked over his shoulder

I took a deep breath. "Well I came to find you because I want to take you up on that offer." I paused to see if he knew what I was talking about. Jack said nothing. "To help me control it".

"I'd be happy to" Jack said while turning around to face me. My eyes locked with his. I couldn't help but stare. His eyes were so elegant and gentle looking. I felt like I was safe and for the first time in my life, I felt like I could trust someone.

The horse came to a halt and Jack jumped off.

"We're here", he said.

He reached for my hands to assist me down. As I reached for his hand, an ice shard shot from my hand.

"Ah!", Jack yelped while jumping out of the way.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to. I don't know how that – "

"It's fine Elsa" Jack said trying to reassure me. "I can handle a little bit of a cold exterior" He said with a smile.

I tried to smile, but I felt like this was only the beginning. I reached into my pocket and put my gloves on. "This should help" I said.

Jack reached up again to assist me. I kneeled down to grab onto him, but instead Jack scooped me up into his arms.

"I'll just carry you in. I don't want you walking on that foot", he insisted.

I didn't respond as Jack walked steadily towards the castle entrance. Helen rushed out with Anna closely behind her.

"Elsa! Where have you been? What happened?", Anna said.

"It's nothing Anna, I just need my foot to be looked at"

"Yeah, she is quite the trooper, she showed them wolves who was boss" Jack said with a grin.

"Wolves!" Anna yelled. "What!"

"Calm down, just get the Doctor"

"Sorry" Jack whispered to me, "shouldn't have mentioned the wolves"

I just gave Jack an eyebrow raise as to say, no you keep your mouth shut.

* * *

"Looks like you have a mild sprain Queen Elsa. Please stay off your feet for a few days just until it heels up. I have taken the liberty to bandage up your cut; it should heal in no time. You will have a few bruises, but be thankful it could have been a lot worse"

"Thank you Doctor" I said while laying down on my overly large bed. The doctor nodded to Anna and left the room.

"I can't believe you Elsa!" Anna started. "I can't believe you went out into the woods at night!"

"Anna please, I'm fine, so please just let me rest."

Anna stormed out of the room. I know she was angry, but her overprotective side was coming out at full force.

Jack was sitting in the arm chair attempting to get out of everyone's way. When Anna left, he stood up and made his way over to me.

"So you're alright, right?" He said

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, for everything. I would have died out there without you"

"Nah, you would have been fine. But you are welcome, I'm glad I found you".

Our eyes met and I reached for Jack's hand. He cupped my hand in his and smiled.

"Your hands are so cold", he said.

"I know".

Jack raised my hand into both of his and knelt down and blew on them as an attempt to warm them. I felt my cheeks turning red as his warm breath radiated through my hands. We locked eyes again. I could feel my emotions growing as I continued to stare at Jack.

"Ah" Jack moaned as he released my hand frantically. He stood there rubbing the palm of his hand as in pain. I then realized that ice appeared in my hands.

"I'm sorry" I said feeling completely helpless.

"It's okay. Really, I'll survive. But we do need to work on this" Jack said with a crooked smile in an attempt to lightened the mood

I smiled, but on the inside I was breaking.

**Thank you so so much for reading! Please leave a review ! **


End file.
